Night Time Watch
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Chloe can't get to sleep, she decides to go out into the night air... little realizing that Timmy Turner is in his treehouse, also not sleeping. Will the two find sweetness in the night skies? Timmy x Chloe
Okay, I'm going to write a little Timmy/Chloe one-shot that's been on my mind just a bit! Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Yet another sleepless night.

Chloe Carmichael sighed as she tried to do her best to sleep, but she just sighed. Nothing so far had been working. Glass of warm milk, reading one of her favorite books, even a lullaby from her record just wasn't enough for sleeping.

Chloe groaned as she held her head as she looked towards the bird cage where Cosmo and Wanda were sleeping in right now, along with Poof. Chloe was wondering if she could wake them...

No, they just seem so peaceful. So she decided to let them sleep. Maybe she needed some fresh air for a bit. It was unusual for her to take a walk around at night, but she felt like she had little choice.

Chloe sighed as she jumped out of bed and carefully snuck out of the room and out of her house as she sighed. She looked around and noticed that it was pretty nice around nighttime. She sighed as she looked at the dew that was covering the grass. She sighed as she looked up and noticed... a light on at Timmy's treehouse? Chloe raised an eyebrow. Shouldn't Timmy be in bed?

Being curious, she went over to Timmy's place and climbed up Timmy's treehouse. Chloe then knocked on the door of the treehouse.

She heard Timmy yelping, then a nervous voice. "Who's there?"

"Timmy? Are you in here?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe?" She heard Timmy ask in confusion. "What are you doing at my treehouse, awake?"

"I should ask you the same question." Chloe raised an eyebrow as the treehouse opened up to see Timmy looking at her face, then sighing in relief... then being tense.

"How do I know you're Chloe and not someone like Tootie or Crocker in disguise?" Timmy said, suspiciously.

Chloe laughed. "Come on, Timmy. It's me, Chloe. I know you and you know me." Chloe smiled. "People see me as the perfect girl, but I know I'm just an ordinary kid who just likes to see the good in people and who wants to be good at a lot of things."

"Really?" Timmy said, raising an eyebrow. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple." Chloe said in a deadpan voice.

"Really, it is?" Timmy said in surprise.

"Look, can I come in, or not? You look like you're alone in there." Chloe said.

Timmy opened up the treehouse door all the way as Chloe climbed up. Timmy looked at Chloe in concern as he asked, "Are you feeling okay, Chloe?"

"Honestly... no, not really." Chloe sighed. "For some reason, I just can't sleep. I want to wake up Cosmo and Wanda to see if I could wish I was asleep..."

"Nah, probably a good idea you didn't do that. I once found myself trying to get to sleep, and when I wished that I got enough sleep, they made me sleep through the whole day! I still felt like my arms were tied with strings and being manipulated while I was at school! I was lucky nobody found that suspicious!" Timmy smiled.

Chloe gave a giggle. "That must have been pretty funny."

Timmy paused... then smiled. "Yeah, Cosmo and Wanda may have screwed up a few wishes, but I still love them all the same. So should you, Chloe."

"Yeah... but I didn't wake them because I didn't want to disturb their sleep." Chloe sighed. "Why are you sleeping in the treehouse?"

"Vicky." Timmy sighed.

"What did she do?" Chloe asked.

"Would you believe me if this involved a chainsaw, my mother's favorite unicorn figurine, and a lava pot?" Timmy asked.

"Knowing you?" Chloe sighed. "I suppose I can imagine the events. So I take it you're hiding in the treehouse, avoiding Vicky."

Timmy nodded. "I think she already left, but I'm going to sleep the night here, just in case..."

"But you still can't sleep, huh?" Chloe asked.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Mostly because I decided to take a look at the stars."

Timmy took Chloe's hand as the two of them looked out the window and noticed the stars shining in the sky. "Wow, Timmy, they're beautiful."

"They certainly are..." Timmy smiled, holding hands with her. "You know, I look at the stars sometime and I've always wished that I could sit with a girl next to me, watching these stars..."

Chloe paused as she looked at Timmy in surprise. Timmy yelped as he said, "Well, by that, I mean, girlfriend, of course."

"Oh, okay." Chloe sighed in relief... though the both of them were blushing. "You know, Timmy, despite the fact you may have a bit of an attitude, I still think you're a sweet guy."

"Really, me, sweet?" Timmy asked.

"Well, I've been looking around you and you are helping people out, even if they still blame you for what happened, you did try to do good intentions." Chloe smiled. "I've been looking through a lot of your wishes that you made, and sure, you made a few mistakes, but there are some wishes in which you were pretty selfless. I like that, Timmy."

"Thanks, Chloe, that does mean a lot..." Timmy smiled as Chloe leaned close to him, Timmy putting his arm around her. "You know, I think I can just look at those stars all night... knowing that I have to sleep."

"Yeah... you know, I needed this, Timmy. I guess I needed a friend to talk to, and... Timmy? I think you're one of the sweetest friends I ever had." Chloe smiled, sighing.

Timmy nodded. "Thanks, Chloe, that means a lot."

There was a bit of silence. "Ch-chloe?"

Timmy then noticed that Chloe was hugging Timmy, snuggling him as she fell asleep on his lap. Timmy sighed as he looked down at her blonde hair, and smiled as he petted it. "Oh Chloe... even if you don't know it... know that you'll always be my friend... hopefully more."

Timmy then looked at the stars... then back at Chloe as he felt ready to sleep. Looking around carefully, he carefully planted a kiss on Chloe's cheek. Timmy smiled as he took Chloe in his arms and his eyes closed where the two of them slept... until Cosmo and Wanda found them the next morning when Wanda noticed Chloe wasn't at her bed last night.

* * *

And we'll end this little one-shot here! How'd you guys like it? Did you find this cute, sweet, give me some feedback! Well, overall, I enjoyed this little one-shot. Even though it was a bit short, I think it still got the point across all the same! Timmy x Chloe is still a pretty good pairing, which I think I'm going to stick to for quite a while! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
